It is already known to removably fit to a pushchair for babies a baby seat or a carrycot that are rigid and generally incorporate an also rigid handle, the baby being accommodated in said seat or carrycot until after some months it can be already accommodated in the conventional seat of the pushchair. Said fitting is carried out by means of devices comprising on each side of the baby carriage a holder being apt to removably hold the carrycot seat.
Said holders are generally complex and unsightly and are provided with the corresponding controls allowing to individually unlock the mechanisms holding the carrycot seat or carrycot.